The Boy That Haunts Her
by Madame Starfire
Summary: A certain boy has been haunting Kole, his image in her head constantly. One unexpected day, they cross paths on the roof of Titans Tower. One-shot. JeriKole. Has a hint of humor.


**I got bored, so I'm making a random JeriKole one-shot. Signal in the epic fail guy to scream at me. **

**Me: Go away, Ashton Kutcher! I didn't ask for the "YOU GOT PUNK'D" guy! Just leave, fool!**

**God, I need help.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A pink-haired girl was walking through the hallways of Titans Tower. She could hear party music blaring, since all the other Titans celebrating the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. She was happy, but one thing tormented her mind.

At the battle, she had seen this one boy. He was gorgeous with blond hair and haunting green eyes. All she wanted to do was to know his name. then she would talk to him. She could not get the heavenly image out of her mind… it haunted her… tormented her soul.

This girl was Kole Weathers.

She had blue eyes, was short but had an attitude taller than Cyborg. She was dressed in a purple T-shirt and jeans. Her shoes click-clacked on the cold, hard floor of Titans Tower. She was trying to reach to roof, for she heard the view was spectacular.

_Dang, _she thought. _Why can't I get that boy OUT of my head? _Kole's face had a twisted expression of despair stretched across it. She missed Gnnark. He was her caveman friend and always listened. While she had to serve on the Titans, he volunteered to stay in the Arctic, protecting their home.

She encountered a sign pointing to a couple of flights of stairs saying: _To Roof._ She smiled, knowing she was close to her destination. Kole huffed up the stairs, making a note to herself to wear different shoes next time she visited. Or look for the elevator… She grinned when she saw the door opening up to the roof.

Kole stepped out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as she stepped onto the roof, a different atmosphere- a different feeling- ruled her. Kole felt a different air flow over her. She felt at peace for the first time in many years.

Then she saw _him_.

The boy she was crushing over was RIGHT THERE! Her heart fluttered frantically as she tried to keep her composure. She could see his blond hair flowing slightly in the breeze. Kole had heard he was mute, so she thanked God she knew - kind of knew- sign language.

Unexpectedly,

she

stopped

short.

_Go on, Kole. You can do it, girl, _she thought to herself while making herself move forward. Kole felt as if she were at a middle school dance, trying to ask a guy to dance. _Ugh, don't be a baby. Go and say hi._

_Shut up, _she told herself, _I'll do it. Chill._

She walked forward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Her breath kept rasping in her voice as she slowly made her way over to the boy. Kole practiced what she was going to say to him. She finally reached him. He looked up at her, almost as if her were expecting something, and at once she forgot what she was going to say.

She could almost imaging her face, flushed and blank. _Say hi and introduce yourself. _

"Hello, I'm Kole," she said shakily. _stupid, stupid, stupid! You look like an idiot, girl!_

_Hi, _he signed. _My name is Jericho, but you can call me Joey. _he smiled up at her.

"Oh, okay. Hi Joey," she smiled back at him and sat next to Joey. She noticed he wasn't making eye contact.

"Hey, you okay? Is there something on my face?" she said quizzically, patting her face looking for an imperfection, "You're, um, not making eye contact."

_No, that's my power. When I look at someone, I take over their body, _Joey signed.

"Oh, I turn into crystal…" she whispered, adding, "it's pretty lame, huh?"

_No, I like it. _

"Thanks Joey, I think your powers really cool." she squeaked.

He nodded in response. _So, parties aren't your thing, Kole?_

Kole shrugged, "I dunno. It got pretty boring after a while, I guess."

_I'm not big on parties myself. I actually suck at the whole socialization thing, _he signed, a hint of despair tainting his face just a little.

"I think you're doing fine, Joe."

_Thanks. That means you're not totally turned off by my muteness. You make me feel a lot better when you say that, Kole._

"No problem, Joey."

They leaned in closer.

"So…" Kole was at a loss for a words, her heart was thumping so frantically. Little did she know that Joe's was too.

_Yes, Kole?_

_Aw, what the hell, _she smiled as she leaned into him completely smashing into his lips.

The kiss lasted only a few moments, but to them it felt like forever. Just how they wanted it to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Waaah! *cries hysterically* Nothing makes me cry more than one shots like that! And, coincidentally *hint hint*, I've been listening "Dream a Little Dream of Me" over and over and over…**

**Oh, how JeriKole tickles me so. It's so cute, yet it gets no cred. I adore this pairing: it's adorable. If you hate it, go join your buddies in Hell. Go on, go!**

**See you soon.**

**Love,**

**Madame Starfire ^_^**


End file.
